


Better Than One

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014 [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothed Sex, Female Character of Color, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Kidswap, Male Character of Color, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd said brother, but she hadn't said anything about <i>twin</i>.</p><p><i>Fuck</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liasangria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/gifts).



> Fill for [this br4 prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/21508.html?thread=5891332#cmt5891332): Twincest threesome fantasy. Sollux has a thing for twins.

"Would you like to come upstairs for coffee?" she asks. Then she kisses you. "Kiss" doesn't seem an adequate word for the way she gently places one hand behind your head and the other hand on your cheek, urges you down and slides your mouths together like she's trying to relieve as much as she can of the sexual tension that's been zinging between you all evening. She tastes like spiced tea. No tongue, your bodies aren't even touching aside from her hands on your face, but it's already enough to make your pants go uncomfortably tight. 

This girl is going to be the death of you.

So it's not exactly surprising when everything else she says doesn't really register after you stutter out a "yes", when you shrug off her remark that, by the way, she lives with her brother. Who cares about who she's living with? You sure as fuck don't. Most of the people you know split the rent, it's impossible to afford a place in this city otherwise. 

As she holds your hand and leads you up the stairs of her apartment building, you try to remember which number date this is. You and Rose have gone on a few dates now, just casually, and so far you've managed to not fuck anything up. Both of you have been seeing other people, but you're hoping this is on the way to becoming something a little more exclusive. Or consistent. (You haven't had the "so are you monogamous or not" talk yet.) Walking her home isn't a new thing, neither is the smooching. This the first time she's invited you up, though. That has to be a good sign, right?

She lets go of your hand to fish her keys out of her purse. You take the opportunity to admire the way her butt looks in the black, leather miniskirt she's wearing. 

She gets the door open, hangs her jacket on a hook behind it and tosses her purse haphazardly on top of what looks to be a shoe cabinet. A little hard to tell with all the papers, books, records, and - are those _wizard_ figurines? - crammed on top of it.

"Yo, Rose? That you?" a voice yells from within the apartment. "Did you pick up the film I needed from the - hey. You didn't tell me you'd be bringing back a gentleman caller. I would've freshened up some if I knew, instead of fuckin' rolling out of bed like this."

The voice gets louder and is eventually accompanied by a boy who is undoubtedly Rose's brother. There's no way you wouldn't have known even if she hadn't told you about him, because they look almost exactly alike. He's only an inch or so taller than her, his skin tone is the exact same shade of brown, he even bleaches his hair like she does. You can't see his eyes because they're obscured by a pair of aviator shades - why the hell is he wearing sunglasses _indoors_ , in his own apartment? - but you're willing to bet they're the same color as hers. 

She'd said brother, but she hadn't said anything about _twin._

_Fuck._

"Hi. I'm Dave Lalonde. Rose has already talked your ear off about me, I'm sure." He comes up to you and puts out his hand, grinning in a way that strikes you as oddly predatory. His hair is perfectly coiffed and he's wearing a V-necked pullover on top of a button-down shirt - if this is what "just got out of bed" apparently looks like, you wonder what he looks like usually.

"Sollux." You take his proffered hand and shake it. 

"I didn't get your photography equipment because I never agreed to get it for you in the first place," says Rose. Shit, right, Rose is still here. You're a little taken aback by how cold she sounds and by the glare she's shooting at Dave.

"Aw, really? Dammit, now I'll have to go out and get it." 

He's still looking at you when he answers Rose, and he hasn't released your hand. It's starting to get a little weird.

You breathe a quiet sigh of relief when he finally lets go, but the sigh quickly turns into a choking noise as he steps even closer, getting all the way up in your grill like he's a piece of grubsteak all marinated and ready to be cooked. With him this close to you, you can smell the sandalwood cologne he's wearing, you can see how soft yet chapped his mouth looks. 

You try frantically to make the choke sound like a cough.

"By the way, I think you've got something on your face, dude."

He reaches out again and rubs at a corner of your mouth with his thumb, drawing it away with a smudge of black lipstick on the pad of it. Your bulges, which had quieted down on the walk up, aggressively fidget awake again, plunging out of your sheath and into your boxers before you can stop them. You try your best to coax them between your thighs; you think you'd die of embarassment if Rose's brother - or Rose, for that matter - saw you with a tent in your pants just from him touching your mouth. 

"Welp, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," he says, casually stepping past you to pull a striped, lavender scarf from the jungle of clothing hung up on the door, looping it around his neck. "Nice meeting you, Sollux. I'm sure I'll run into you again sometime."

He opens the door, toeing on one of the pairs of Converse you'd seen littering the hallway. He looks like one of those hipster douchebags you see all the time at your favorite coffee shop, but on him the look weirdly works.

Rose is looking at him with such contemptuous fury that you're surprised he hasn't vaporized on the spot.

He looks past you, meeting Rose's frown with another grin.

"Seeya, sis."

And then he's gone, and you can breathe properly again.

What the hell was that? Had you unknowingly stumbled right into a raging caliginous flirtation like a clueless chump? You thought humans didn't do the caliginous thing and, anyway, didn't they have a weird aversion to quadranting up with other humans that had spawned from the same slurry as them?

All thoughts of humans and their puzzling conception of romance fly right out of your thinkpan when Rose shoves you roughly against the door and kisses you again like she's trying to devour your soul through your lips, or forcibly rearrange the contents of your mouth with her tongue, whichever comes first. God, she's strong in spite of having such a tiny frame, and you whimper pathetically as you close your eyes and give in to her. 

She breaks the kiss to murmur "bedroom?", you say fuck yes, and she grabs the front of your shirt to pull you through the apartment. Oh, _god_. It's happening. There's not a chance in hell that you're not going to get laid within an inch of your life by your drop-dead gorgeous maybe-girlfriend in the next few moments - so _why_ are you still thinking about Dave and the presumptuous way he'd invaded your personal space? Your attention is half on Rose, but the other half is fantasizing about Dave encountering you in their living room while you're waiting for Rose to get ready for a date, about him sneaking in a kiss this time. Would he shove you against the wall like she had? Do they make out the same way, or would they be totally different? You really need to stop. You're pretty sure this is exactly the effect he wanted to have on you with his behavior earlier, you're sure Rose knew, and you're sure Dave knew that Rose knew, too. Ugh. Even if Rose was open to sharing, you're probably committing some kind of sexual faux-pas when the other person you have a boner for is her slurrymate, when you have said boner at the same time that Rose is positively _smoldering_ at you. 

You reach Rose's bedroom and she immediately lays on her bed, pulling you on top of her. You make out desperately for a while, you rubbing against her thigh and letting your bulges attempt to curl against her through the layers of cotton and denim between you. Soon, she's pushed you down her body and your face is right in her nook, the sweet smell of her overwhelming you through the black, lace-trimmed silk of her underwear and sending a thrill from the tips of your ears all the way down to your toes. You lick her through the fabric and she moans. You do it again and she clenches her thighs around you, squeezing you so hard it's a little difficult to breathe. You feel like the king of sex - Alternian and alien both. 

The euphoric feeling doesn't last. When she grabs you by one set of horns and begins to grind against your mouth, you realize you're still thinking about fucking Dave. What the hell is wrong with your sponge? Why are you so goddamn awful? You just want to make a hot babe come on your face in peace without any more interruptions, but you can't stop thinking about it - Dave getting behind you, shucking down your pants to fondle your bulge with his elegant, only slightly rough hands, pounding into you with his bulge, pushing you into Rose with every thrust. You picture him smirking down at Rose and Rose giving him that same glare she was giving him earlier, near-mirror images trapping you between them.

You've divested Rose of her underwear, holding her open with your thumbs and lapping her up, tasting her on your tongue, salty-sweet and delicious. She's still got her pumps on, you hadn't noticed that she hadn't taken them off, and the stiletto heel of one is digging almost painfully into your toxin processing gland as she pulls you closer. Her moans are muffled, she's probably covering her mouth with one hand, and for some reason that gets you even hotter, so you undo your pants and hurriedly get a hand around your bulge. 

You've curled your bulge into fantasy-Rose's nook by now, and fantasy-Dave's bulge pushes into _your_ nook, and real-life Rose eventually comes on your face with a suppressed scream but _you_ come into your hand to the thought of Rose and Dave kissing fiercely over your shoulder.

Rose shakily pulls you up to kiss your wet mouth and you kiss her back, almost apologetically.

Maybe it's a better idea to invite her back to your place, next time.

**Author's Note:**

> liasangria (manicpeixesdreamgirl) drew a lovely [piece of fanart](http://manicpeixesdreamgirl.tumblr.com/post/95864682514/what-have-we-here) inspired by this fill!


End file.
